Just another day in February
by oldandgray
Summary: One shot set before Effy's episode from S3. Friendship vs. Romance


**Skins may not be mine, but the grammatical and spelling errors are.**

* * *

Just another day in February

It was the typical post lunch crowd in the common room. Cook was reclining on one of the couches. He had scooted far enough forward on the cushion to rest his head on the low back of the couch and placed his feet up on the table in front of him. From this position his possibility were endless; he could watch the ebb and flow of the other students in the room, talk to JJ who was seated next to him or just give up the fight and fall asleep. For now watching the other occupants held the greatest fascination. And for Cook it was the girls who were most worth watching.

Emily and Naomi were on one of the other couches in the room, sitting so close they were almost in each others lap. Naomi was reading one of her text books and Emily was pretending to read along. But she was fooling no one as she sat making eyes at the blonde. Both were completely oblivious to the rest of the room. At the other end of the room Katie held court with the popular crowd, several girls hanging on her every word and an equal number of boys hanging on her every movement. For some reason the scene brought a smile to Cook face. In an other corner of the room Panda was in the middle of a very long involved discussion with Effy complete with hand waving and funny faces. Effy just stared at her, silent as ever.

The smile faded. _All ways best not to stare and smile at Effy for too long, _he thought to himself._ She always knew what was happening around her, and that kind of attention in a crowed room would earn a sour return._ He returned to just watching the random movements for a few more seconds.

"JJ my man, I am not sure I understand women."

"If you don't what hope is there for me?"

"Most likely, none. They are far too confusing. Take those two," he glanced over at Naomi and Emily, "cuddled up on the couch. If they get any more into it we will be able to sell tickets. But if we were to say anything our reward would be a nasty look, a nasty word or a nasty slap. Katiekins on the other hand," he turn his head towards the more out going twin, "would tell us off and at the same time be so proud she had been noticed.

"And then there is Effy. She wanted to know what we were going to do on Saturday. How should I bloody know, it's just another day in February."

"Cook, it's Valentines Day on Saturday, that's important to a lot of girls."

"Yeah? You might do alright after all J. I plan to celebrate by not reviewing and not going to college."

"It will be Saturday."

"Exactly."

–

Cook stepped up to number 13 and shifted the parcels in his hand to ring the door buzzer. The door opened and the smile on his face faded when it was Anthea and not Effy that answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Effy in?"

"No," giving him a look of somewhere between exasperation and annoyance. "She and Panda frittered off somewhere. What do you have there?"

"What? Oh, chocolates and flowers for your daughter."

"I'll take those," pulling the candy from his hand, "for her."

"Well can you give her the flowers too?"

"I suppose," she said holding her cigarette in her lips to free a hand for the flowers. She stepped back with the gifts and pushed the door closed with her foot.

"Tell her," _thump_ as the door closed, "they are from me... and I be back later."

Cook stared at the door in disbelief for a moment and then turned and walked away muttering to himself, "that went fucking brilliant."

Cook approached the Stonem residence for the second time this day, and for some reason it was not getting any easier. He stopped at the gate and just looked a the front door. _She is one fine bird_, he told himself. _But what makes this one so different? Something about her makes her more then just a shag and move on._ He shook his head to clear the thoughts, and continued on up the walk. As he took the last step a small parcel placed next to the door caught he eye. A note attached read 'Cook, give her this.'

He pulled the note off and stuffed it in a pocket, contemplated the box for a moment and then knocked on the door. He breathed a small sigh of relief when Effy opened the door.

"Hey Eff, lets go have some dinner and hit the clubs, and you know Get Fuckin Mental!"

"Please don't yell Cook I'm right here."

"Come on babe."

"That's not going to work. My dad flaked off and is out of town this weekend, so I'm going to dinner with Mum to cheer her up." His puppy dog eyes had no effect on Effy, but he tried anyway. "Come back at 10 maybe we can still hit one or two spots."

"Alright. Did you like the flowers and chocolates?"

"So that's where the flowers came from. But there were no chocolates."

"I left them with your mum," looking somewhat bewildered. Alright, if your not coming now..."

"What's that?"

He looked down at the small box in his hand, "Oh yeah, this is for you." He handed it over ready to deny knowledge if it was something bad.

Effy opened the box to reveal a silver wrist chain with a single charm in the shape of an "E". Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the bracelet. She removed it wrapped it around her wrist and closed the clasp. "It's very lovely James, thank you." She stepped back inside calling out as the door was closing, "See you at 10."

"Now who do I owe a thank you to?" Cook wondered.

Effy closed the door and stood with her back against it looking down at the bracelet. She ran her fingers over the polished metal and slowly counted to 10. Turning she opened the door and stepped onto the porch. She glanced down the street to confirm that Cook was gone, and then without looking at the hiding spot called out, "JJ, come here."

With slow, meek, almost guilty movements JJ crawled out from under the neighbor's bushes and came around to stand one step below Effy.

She looked down into his eye and voiced a single word, "Why?"

He looked up at her but couldn't quite hold eye contact. "You make each other smile. It won't ever be me, as much as I might want it."

Effy turned he head and stared at the spot where JJ had been concealed. Not speaking, her eyes repeated the last question.

He could read the look in her face. JJ continued, "I delivered the present, but cut it too close. I didn't what either of you to see me."

She looked down and ran her fingers over the chain. Again no voice was necessary to ask the question.

"I thought you would like it, and that it would remind you that people love you and care about you."

"Yet you let him take the credit?"

"Had to. It wouldn't mean anything if it did come from someone who loved you. Besides, we were the Musketeers, 'All for one and one for all'."

Effy looked at JJ and gifted him a true smile, not the sly smirk she normally shared with the world. "Thank you JJ. It's beautiful." She leaned over, kissed his cheek and then went inside, closing the door behind her.

He addressed the closed door as if she still stood there, "Happy Valentines Day Effy," and walked away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated**


End file.
